


Цок-цок-цок

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Куроо получает неожиданный подарок на день рождения.





	Цок-цок-цок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest для команды Куроо.
> 
> Бета: Сирша.

— Что это? — Тецуро осторожно приоткрывает праздничную коробку. Изнутри доносится какое-то шуршание, и ладонь сама собой замирает. — Ты купил мне кота?

— Ну нет, хватит с нас и одного, — фыркает Тендо. 

— Тогда что там?

— Так боишься открыть? — На губах появляется мерзкая улыбочка. Тендо чуть наклоняет голову, внимательно следя за каждым действием Тецуро.

— Ничего я не боюсь! — протестует Тецуро, отворачиваясь. — Но с тобой не помешают дополнительные меры предосторожности.

Снова странные шорохи. Сомнений не остается — внутри что-то живое. Тецуро обводит пытливым взглядом коробку: щенок в такую вряд ли поместится — только той породы, каких даже собаками назвать язык не поворачивается.

— Только не говори, что там попугай, — морщится Тецуро, но не удерживается от колкости: — Или ты не смог устоять, увидев хохолок?

— Да уж, сразу напомнил твою дурацкую прическу, — криво усмехается Тендо. — Но нет, снова мимо, Куроо.

— Змея?

— Нет.

— Черепашка?

— Ми-мо.

— Кролик?

— Красная карточка! — противно тянет Тендо, наклоняясь к самому уху. 

— Ну вот, — ворчит Тецуро, приподнимая коробку. — Даже боюсь представить, что ты… Что это?!

Из коробки на него внимательно смотрят черные глаза-бусинки. 

— Нет, я, конечно, подозревал, что у тебя плохо с биологией, но чтобы настолько, — присвистывает Тендо.

— Да я в курсе, что это, но… — Тецуро не договаривает. Он протягивает руку к новому другу и осторожно касается спинки, сплошь покрытой иголками. Но тот лишь испуганно пятится назад и забивается в угол коробки.

— Как только увидел его, сразу решил, что вы подружитесь, — торжественно объявляет Тендо.

— Это же ёж, придурок! — не сдерживается Тецуро. — Что я с ним буду делать?

— Хммм… дай-ка подумать… Любить? 

— Не знал, что у тебя такие фантазии, — бурчит Тецуро, попутно соображая, что делать с ежом. Наверняка, за ним нужен какой-то специальный уход: глупо предполагать, что он позаботится о себе сам.

— Вакатоши-кун сказал, что подарит тебе книжку по уходу, — Тендо участливо склоняется над коробкой вместе с Тецуро.

— Пусть засунет себе ее в ж…

— Домашнее животное — это большая ответственность, — важно заявляет Тендо, копируя интонации Ушиджимы. 

— Просто иди уже на занятия. — Тецуро окидывает его уставшим взглядом. 

В оставшийся час нужно еще погуглить, чем вообще кормить несчастное животное.

***

Тецуро делает резкий толчок, что есть мочи сжимая ладонями бедра Тендо. Тот шумно вбирает воздух и еще сильнее отставляет задницу. Тецуро одурело вгоняет в нее член, жмурится в предвкушении скорой разрядки. По телу расходятся мощные волны удовольствия. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть...

Цок-цок-цок.

Непривычный звук доносится откуда-то с пола. 

Цок-цок-цок.

— Что… — Тецуро поворачивает голову на звук и вглядывается в темноту в попытке рассмотреть хоть что-то.

— Эй, Куроо, ты чего?.. — недовольно мямлит Тендо.

— Э-э-э, ничего, просто показалось.

Мотнув головой, Тецуро подается бедрами вперед. Влажный шлепок. Протяжный стон. 

Цок-цок-цок.

— Да какого хрена! — Не выходя из Тендо, Тецуро тянется за телефоном и светит на пол. 

Рядом с кроватью сидит, испуганно притулившись, проклятущий ёж и внимательно следит за происходящим. 

— Эй, ну я почти кончил. — Тендо нетерпеливо вертит бедрами и елозит по покрывалу. — Куроо, давай, еще немного.

— Заткнись, я не могу при нем!

— Представь, что его здесь нет. — Тендо начинает упрямо насаживаться на член, и тогда Тецуро резко выходит из него.

— Нет. Потому что он здесь. — Тецуро садится на постели. Сложно сказать, чего в этот момент хочется больше: кончить, выкинуть ежа или позлить Тендо. 

— Да ты засранец, Куроо Тецуро, — беззлобно тянет Тендо и плюхается рядом. 

— Напомни мне, кто его сюда припер?

— Это был подарок от чистого сердца! — пораженно восклицает Тендо. — Ты бессердечный мудак!

— У меня тонкая душевная организация, — пожимает плечами Тецуро. — Я не привык трахаться при детях и ёжиках.

Бурча что-то невразумительное себе под нос, Тендо поднимается и включает ночник. Какими-то нечеловеческими усилиями ему удается загнать несчастное животное в ванную и захлопнуть дверь, после чего он возвращается с победной улыбкой. 

— Так на чем мы остановились?

— Как ты мог с ним так поступить? — Тецуро поднимает на него глаза, полные вселенской печали. — Только представь, как ему там сейчас одиноко.

— Ничего страшного, ведь очень скоро добрый Тендо придет и выпустит его, — мурлычет Тендо, одной рукой обнимая Тецуро за плечи и притираясь возбужденным членом. — Ведь добрый Тендо не позволит ему страдать, а добрый Куроо не позволит страдать Тендо.

— Ну уж нет. — Тецуро сбрасывает его руку и идет в ванную. 

Ёж отыскивается не сразу: очевидно прифигевший от такого отношения, он зарывается в грязное белье в напольной корзине и устало сопит.

— Завтра пойдем и выберем ему подружку, — бубнит Тендо, закутавшись в одеяло, когда Тецуро возвращается. — Пусть устраивает свою личную жизнь, а не мешает чужой. 

— Хочешь, чтобы у нас в квартире каждую ночь была оргия? — весело замечает Тецуро.

— Ага, с зоофилией. — Тендо задирает лицо и испытующе смотрит на Тецуро, а когда тот наклоняется, глубоко целует в губы. — С днем рождения, Тецуро.


End file.
